


Chocolate Syrup

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PINOF, dnp, food kink kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Phil reads off a very interesting PINOF question... (Phil POV)





	Chocolate Syrup

“Pour ch-chocolate syrup...on Dan…” The second I read it, I have to admit I’ve just backed us into a corner. Technically, we could easily edit this whole part out and pretend I’ve not even seen the prompt, but we’ve both agreed to avoid doing that once a question’s been read.

 

“ _ What _ ?” I cast a glance at Dan, who’s turned bright red and is gaping at me. I let out an embarrassed laugh, trying to come up with a way to make this...less awkward.

 

“Get the sauce!” I announce enthusiastically, in case we somehow decide to use this. Dan stands hesitantly, and it takes me until he returns to fully formulate a plan. 

 

“Are you serious?” Dan’s holding the bottle, which I think is only half-full - I’ve been on an ice cream spree lately - and staring at me like I’ve lost my mind. 

 

“Yeah!” I project a confidence I don’t have, then stand. “We’ll do it in the kitchen, so we don’t get it all over my bed,” I reason, and Dan cocks an eyebrow before helping me drag the camera and tripod up the stairs.

 

“Okay,” I point to the countertop. “Up there, shirt off.” He purses his lips at me and crosses his arms in protest, but I just gesture again. “Unless you want chocolate all over your fuzzy jumper?” I’m sure we could come up with a way that doesn’t involve him getting half-naked, but I’m not about to pass up the opportunity to see him shirtless.

 

Dan groans, then pulls the sweater over his head while I finish setting up the camera and turning it on. By the time I get everything focused and filming, he’s sat up on the counter and leaning back on his elbows. One glance at him makes me realize just how sexual this must look, especially to all the phans, but I’ve already resigned myself to editing this bit out.  _ This is just for me _ . I smirk as I come round to the other side of the kitchen.

 

Dan’s eyeing me warily as I pop the cap on the chocolate syrup, but I poke him once in the side and he lets out a startled ‘hey!’ along with a laugh, and we both forget the camera for a minute. 

 

“Ready?” He tilts his head back as I stand near his head, nodding once, and I drizzle a little bit of the sauce on his shoulder. I work my way down his chest, torso, all the way down to the spot his hips meet the edge of his jeans, making silly squiggles and zig-zags as I go. I can feel Dan’s eyes on me, only flinching slightly when a bit of the chocolate seeps beneath the waistband of his pants. 

 

Neither of us speaks, and I’m focused intently on the dark lines against his light skin - his silence confirms that he’s realized this won’t be for the fans.

 

“There,” I set the bottle aside, admiring both the work of art in front of me and the chocolate I’ve drizzled all over him. “Now you’re a proper ice cream sundae,” I smile, finally looking up to meet his eyes, which have narrowed slightly - he's peering up at me through thick eyelashes.  _ Fuck, I know that look _ . It’s been...quite a while, but a rush of heat floods my body at the implications of his gaze.

 

“Well,” Dan gestures at his chest lazily, “how am I supposed to clean all this up?” I don’t miss the seductive tone in his voice, nor do I waste even half a second before ducking down to his collarbone and tracing a line through a spot of chocolate with my tongue. 

 

“ _ Delicious, _ ” I whisper against his skin, smiling slightly. His head tilts back, away from me, allowing more access - I can feel his heartbeat racing against my lips as I follow another trail of chocolate.

 

I take my time, working down his chest slowly - he shudders when I suck at a  _ particularly _ chocolatey spot that just  _ happens _ to be right on one of his nipples, though he doesn’t stop me. Or complain. 

 

“Fucking  _ hell _ ,” his voice is breathy, and I take that as my cue to move farther south. It seems he’s almost regained some semblance of composure by the time I reach the hem of his jeans, breathing fast but evenly. I glance up to his face, though, and it gives away just how little control he has: his eyes are shut, head tilted back, and he’s biting his lip hard. I smirk to myself - if that’s his best attempt at self-restraint, and I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet, this will be...I hum against his skin in anticipation.

 

There’s a final trail of syrup leading tantalizingly low, ending just under the top of his pants, and I lean forward again to trace it. Exactly as predicted, he lets out a low moan when my tongue dips below the waistband, catching just the last bit of the chocolate. 

 

Then his hand twines into my hair, tugging gently to bring me back up to his face. In moments, our lips are pressed together heatedly, and I’m grinning in spite of myself.  _ He’s always been so easy to get riled up. _

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Dan’s mouth moves against mine, only pulling away long enough to utter curses, to say my name, to whisper some nonsense that he can’t contain. His hands are pulling at my hair and the nape of my neck desperately, and I  _ really _ want to indulge him, to indulge  _ myself _ , but…

 

“We have to get back to filming,” I pull back with a chuckle when he whines, fixing heavy-lidded chocolate brown eyes on me. 

 

“But  _ Philly, _ ” he draws out the last syllable, ending with a pout, but it only serves to make me laugh more. 

 

“Later,” I insist, and lean back to him for a final kiss. Which isn’t nearly as quick as I mean it to be.

 

“ _ Is that a promise? _ ” Dan’s words against my lips send a shiver down my spine, and I nod before drawing back again.

 

“Come on, let’s get you properly cleaned up,” I smirk at him - he runs a hand down his chest experimentally, frowning when it comes away slightly sticky. 

 

“This was a  _ terrible _ idea,” he notes, “who even sent that?” I giggle to myself as I toss him a wet towel to clean off with.

 

“Haven’t a clue,” I mutter, grinning but refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“ _ Phil! _ ” Dan throws the towel back at me, catching me in the face. “Was that even a real prompt?” His indignation can’t cover the blush in his cheeks, so I shrug noncommittally.

 

“I don’t see you complaining,” I laugh when he smacks at my chest half-heartedly, his go-to embarrassed move.

 

“Let’s just get back to filming.” Though he disappears down the stairs quickly, he doesn’t protest when I collapse onto the bed beside him, sitting  _ far _ closer than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/167976616332/chocolate-syrup)


End file.
